Manga
by Tanpopo
Summary: Read this. It's worth it even just for the scene where Aya has to read aloud.


This is the first WK fic I've posted since I moved to Japan. It's actually based on an old Gundam Wing fic of mine. It's kind of easy, you just change "god of death" to "soccer player" and "green tank top" to "orange turtle neck" and voila - Weiss Kreuz! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
I don't own WK - it's owned by Koyasu-sama and some other people. In fact, I don't even really own any furniture, except for a kotatsu and a futon... and actually, the kotatsu isn't even mine, now that I think about it...  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
When Omi came out into the hall to see what all the noise was about, he found Youji sitting on the floor in front of his bedroom door, laughing. Ken was standing against the wall with his arms crossed looking sceptical. Very curious, Omi padded over to ask what was going on. At his inquiry Youji opened his mouth to explain, only to burst once more into uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
  
"It seems that Youji won a bet." The soccer player explained.  
  
"How can winning a bet be so funny?" Omi asked, now smiling himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Youji laugh like that.  
  
Ken continued, "Apparently, last night Youji and Aya made some sort of bet, and the loser agreed to be the winner's slave for an entire day."  
  
"And Youji won?"  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"But why is it so funny? Aya having to be your slave for a day does seem a bit unusual, but..."  
  
"I told..." Youji began, trying to calm himself down, "I told... told him to go down to... to..." but he started laughing again. The youngest member of Weiss looked once again to Ken for help.  
  
"He told Aya he wanted something to read, so he sent him down to buy a manga."  
  
Youji finally calmed down a little.  
  
"What's so funny about Aya going to buy a manga?"  
  
"I told him to get a shonen ai manga!" Youji blurted out, then rolled over on the floor again in another fit of laughter.  
  
Omi's eyes widened. "Youji-kun! Are you sure that was a good idea?"  
  
Youji wiped a tear from his eye, "Well, he IS my slave. He has to do whatever I tell him."  
  
Omi blinked at the thought. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad..."  
  
"Still, can you imagine?" Youji cried, "Cold-as-ice-Aya buying a shonen ai manga! He's probably turning red as we speak! What should I have him do next...?"  
  
Ken looked up, "I think he's coming."  
  
"We'd better go." Omi said to Ken, before adding with a wink, "Let's hide in my room..."  
  
  
---  
  
  
Youji sat in his chair at the desk, trying to look bored and uninterested. He couldn't wait to see the look on Aya's face! He wondered if he should thumb-through the manga while Aya was there -- or, he could have him turn the pages!! When he heard the door open and close he waited a moment before turning around to see... to see Aya looking perfectly normal, holding the manga in one hand at his side. "I'm back." He said.  
  
Youji shook his finger disapprovingly.  
  
"I'm back... master." Aya corrected himself. He certainly had the old "If-only-I-had-my-katana..." look in his eyes, but he didn't look at all embarrassed.  
  
"Did you have any trouble finding the store?" Youji asked, prolonging the moment.  
  
"No master."  
  
Youji thought for sure he was going to start laughing again, but he held back. "Very well, bring it here."  
  
Aya brought the manga over and set it face-up on Youji's desk. Youji checked the cover -- it was shonen ai all right -- from the looks of it yoai, even. The cover featured two bishonen kissing. Youji briefly wondered how Aya managed to walk back holding it like that -- he didn't even ask for a bag or anything? If Aya wasn't embarrassed then what was the point? All Youji had wanted was to see the leader of Weiss show a little emotion for a change. Disappointed, he had to admit to himself that his plan had backfired.  
  
"Did I get the wrong thing master?" Aya asked. Voice cold and even as usual.  
  
Youji looked up, "No."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, master?"  
  
Still disappointed, Youji looked up at him, "Sit down, you're making me nervous, looming over me like that."  
  
Aya sat down right on the floor next to Youji's chair. It reminded Youji of something a dog might do. If he wasn't going to get to embarrass Aya with this opportunity, he had better think of something to do. He didn't want to waste his chance.  
  
"Aren't you going to read it master?" Aya then asked, the tone of his voice told Youji that he knew all along why he had sent him out to buy the manga, and that it wasn't going to work.  
  
Youji threw the book down at Aya, "You read it." He said in disgust. He couldn't believe his luck. Here he had won the bet, he was the master of the strong, silent, seemingly emotionless Aya, but it wasn't any fun! After sulking for a few minutes, Youji looked down to find Aya in the middle of reading the manga!  
  
"Aya?!"  
  
"Yes, master?" He answered, without looking up from the page that showed a few -- compromising scenes.  
  
"What -- what are you doing?"  
  
"You ordered me to read the manga, master." Was the red headed assassin's response.  
  
Youji looked at him carefully. 'I never thought I'd see Aya reading a manga.' He thought to himself, 'let alone a very shonen ai one.' It did almost look to Youji as if there was a little bit of color in Aya's cheeks -- was he blushing?  
  
Youji got an idea. Aya WAS his slave, after all. He did agree to do anything Youji said...  
  
The oldest member of Weiss slid out of his chair and sat down beside his slave.  
  
"Is there something you want, master?" Aya asked.  
  
"No. Keep reading. I just want to watch you."  
  
Aya tried to think of reading the manga as just following orders. It was a silly thing, really. He didn't know why he was feeling so... so flushed, but he had been able to handle it. Now, however, with Youji's eyes watching him, Aya was suddenly finding it very difficult.  
  
"Aya. Read it aloud to me." Youji said, unexpectedly.  
  
"Yes master." Aya answered, trying to control the sound of his voice, "Would you like me to start at the beginning?"  
  
"No, just go from where you are."  
  
Aya had been afraid he would say that. He cleared his throat, "I -- I need you." He said, faintly.  
  
"What?" Youji asked -- this was perfect! "What did you say? Read a little louder."  
  
"I need you." Aya said.  
  
"Very well, continue."  
  
"Oh. Yes." Aya continued, unenthusiastically. "I need you now. I want..."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I want you in... inside of me."  
  
Youji was certain now that Aya was blushing.  
  
"I can't wait any longer." Aya read on. Youji hadn't expected him to continue. He was suddenly very aware of how close they were sitting to each other. "I've wanted you for so long, and now that we're finally alone together I don't want to miss this chance. Can't you see what being near you does to me? When the others are around I have to try so hard not to look at you. Your face, your long legs, your eyes when I catch a glimpse of them behind your... sunglasses..." Aya trailed off. He dropped the manga.  
  
Youji was stunned, for a moment they sat there in silence. "Aya?" he finally said, timidly.  
  
Aya blinked and reached to pick the book up again, "I'm sorry, master, I..."  
  
"Forget about that." Youji told him, stopping his hands. "Look at me."  
  
Aya turned to face him, but Youji could tell it was difficult for him to look him in the eye. Aya was still blushing and Youji thought -- he realized -- it was very sexy.  
  
"Aya..." He was about to move closer, when he stopped himself. 'What am I doing? This is Aya! I have to stop!' Youji pulled away and broke eye contact with the other assassin. "I'm sorry, Aya. You don't have to do any more."  
  
"I lost the bet." Aya said, "I have to be your slave for the rest of the day, I said I would, so I'm going to do it."  
  
"You don't have to..." Youji said, dismissively.  
  
"No. I want to... master."  
  
Surprised at the tone of his voice, Youji turned to look at Aya again and found him looking down at the floor. "Please." Aya said, "I'm ready to follow your orders."  
  
Youji couldn't help it anymore, "Then kiss me."  
  
  
---  
  
  
There was a knock on the door and Omi realized that after Ken left, he had dozed off. He blinked his eyes and looked at the door. "Who is it?" He asked, groggily.  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Oh! Welcome back." Omi brightened up and went over to quickly answer the door. "What's happening with Youji and Aya? I took a nap. I thought by now Youji would have him wearing a dress and dancing around outside or something." He said with a smile, gesturing for the soccer player to come in. "Where have you been?" He asked, not waiting for Ken to answer his previous question.  
  
"I bought something for you." Ken told him.  
  
"Really?" The youngest member of Weiss asked, motioning him to have a seat on the bed, and sitting down himself. "What is it?"  
  
Ken simply handed the brown paper bag to the other boy and watched him open it with delight.  
  
Omi froze for a moment "A... Ken?!" He said, stunned. "This is a... you bought this? For me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Omi. Was it a bad idea? I'll go. I just thought that after what you said this morning about Youji and Aya's arrangement, that maybe you wanted..."  
  
Omi didn't let the other boy finish as he quickly took him in an embrace, "Oh, Ken, no. No, it was exactly what I wanted!" He let the bag fall to the floor as he leaned in to kiss Ken, the shonen ai manga falling next to it.  
  
  
---  
  
  
"Aya. Aya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, you don't have to..." Youji stammered. "Stupid playboy Youji, right? I guess I'll never change." He pulled back a little, trying not to be so close to him, but Aya closed the distance and stopped Youji's words with a kiss.  
  
'This is... this is amazing!' Youji thought, 'Aya is kissing me! I wanted to get a reaction from him; I didn't think... but, but it's not real. He's only following orders. First the shonen ai, now this! He must really think I'm a total pervert!' Youji broke away, ending the kiss, reluctantly. He felt ashamed. This had all been a mistake.  
  
"What's wrong, master? You didn't like it?"  
  
Youji turned wide eyed to face him, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I've never really kissed anyone like that. Maybe I did it wrong." Aya actually looked... disappointed?  
  
"No." Youji told him, "You didn't do it wrong at all, it was..." he stopped. "It was... wrong of me to make you do that." He suddenly couldn't face Aya anymore and stood up, cursing himself for letting things get so out of hand.  
  
"Youji!" Aya said, no longer calling him master, "You're wrong. You didn't make me, I..." He stood up, too, but he stopped when he realized that he had grabbed Youji's hand to keep him from running away. They both looked at their hands.  
  
"You, what Aya?" Youji asked, tentatively.  
  
"I wanted to. I... I want you."  
  
Youji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could Aya... could he actually have feelings for him? "Really?" He asked. He had had his share of lovers, but no one had ever really told him they wanted him before, not like that. Not like they meant it.  
  
"Yes, really." Aya answered, "You didn't make me kiss you. I wanted to, Youji. I need you."  
  
Youji blinked a few times, then he smiled.  
  
"I sound like that stupid manga, don't I?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yes." Youji told him, "But I don't mind."  
  
Aya pulled the other boy close until they were standing face to face.  
  
"Kiss me again." Youji told him, and this time Aya more than willingly complied. The two assassins tried to maneuver themselves over to the bed, when Youji tripped, sending the both of them toppling to the floor. Youji laughed, "I tripped over the manga!" He said, and Aya smiled -- actually smiled.  
  
"I'm glad." He said, and pulled Youji on top of him for another kiss.   
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  



End file.
